Come to bed
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Set up during "Ours". Can be read alone. Iruka stays up grading, and Kakashi just wants him to get some rest.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Set up in the "Ours" universe, but before Minoru (since he isn't mentioned, but if you want to imagine him in the background, i won't stop you!). Also, this came to me because _I _was tired working on my paper, and wanted to go to bed.

* * *

Iruka sighed and leaned back in his chair to stretch his tense back. He glanced at the clock and let out a deep sigh when he realized what time it was. It was going to be midnight soon, and he had to – no – _needed _to grade assignments that had piled up over the past couple of weeks. He really didn't know how it happened, because he was always on top of his grading to make sure this _didn't _happen. But now he found himself staying up to finish on time; so he could avoid it getting even worse.

He let out another tired sigh and hunched back over the desk to continue his grading when he felt warm hands knead, and massage his tense shoulders. He let his head drop and welcomed the way the firm hands relaxed his tense muscles nearly instantly. A smile tugged on his lips when he felt soft lips kiss the back of his neck and pale arms instead wrapped around his shoulders.

"Come to bed, love."

Iruka sighed and relaxed into the embrace. He kissed the pale forearm under his chin in a silent apology, "I can't, 'Kashi, I need to finish grading before it gets worse," he tilted his head back and the mismatched gaze met his, "But I'll try to finish soon, alright?"

Kakashi sighed and looked at the pile of paper on the desk. He couldn't distinguish the "done" pile from the "needs to be graded" pile. _Maybe I could…_he frowned. The last time he helped Iruka grade, he ended up murdering essays done by an eight year old. Iruka scolded and pretty much made it clear that he would never let him near his grading again. But he said it in such a way that Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Iruka's passion and devotion. And this, him staying up to finish grading, was evidence of that.

"Want me to keep you company?" he offered.

Iruka smiled and shook his head, "No, it's alright, you go ahead and get some sleep."

Kakashi hesitated, "Are you sure?"

Iruka nodded and took a pale hand into his and kissed the palm, "I'm sure, now go, the sooner I finish, the sooner I'll join you in bed."

Kakashi softly chuckled and leaned down to give his husband a soft kiss before walking out of the study and down the hall.

Iruka rested his cheek in an open palm as his eyes fell on the pile of papers that still needed to be graded. He didn't even bother suppressing his sigh.

* * *

Iruka stretched as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. He leaned against the counter and rubbed his face as he waited for the coffee to be ready. He didn't want to think how late it was, nor how good – how _tempting_ – the thought of bed was. He moved to sit at the kitchen table and didn't even notice when he folded his arms and pillowed his head on top of it. He found the sounds from the coffee maker soothing, and before he knew it, he was lulled into sleep by them.

* * *

Kakashi walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to check on Iruka's progress, _Two hours was enough time, right?...or was it three? _He sighed and stopped at the kitchen when he caught sight of the sleeping brunet. A warm smile tugged on his lips as he fondly shook his head, _Oh, love. _He walked over to his sleeping husband and carefully took the younger man into his arms, smiling when Iruka didn't stir but instead snuggled against him, apparently finding him more comfortable than the kitchen table. He took Iruka into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed before walking back down the hall and into the study. Mismatched eyed scanned over the papers, distinguishing the graded, from the keys, to the still innocent assignments. He separated them into stacks and sighed at the few that still needed to be graded. He made up his mind and walked to the kitchen to serve himself a mug of coffee before getting to work.

* * *

Iruka stirred awake when he felt the mattress dip under extra weight, soft lips kissed his forehead in response to his questioning hum and strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. In his half-awake state he vaguely wondered how he got to bed, _That means I finished…? _He blinked away the sleep from his eyes, _Wait – _

"Don't worry about, Ruru," Kakashi reassured, feeling his husband sudden confusion, "I took care of the last assignments you didn't finish."

Iruka was awake now, "You what?"

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't worry, on the essays I was very…kind, and the quizzes and test, I found the keys to," he sighed and snuggled closer, "So, don't worry."

"But - ," he was effectively cut off by soft lips sealing over his with a kiss that he melted into.

Kakashi softly broke the kiss and smiled against the parted lips, "Sleep, love."

Iruka gave in, trusting that Kakashi wouldn't make his students cry…_again_, "Good night, 'Kashi."

Kakashi smiled and kissed a scarred cheek, "Good night, Ruru."

* * *

The next day, Iruka was pleased to know that Kakashi was true to his word, he was _kind _in grading the essays, though he was able to tell. But his students wouldn't. When he reached the bottom of the stack, though, he found a note that warmed his heart.

_Ruru,_

_Now you'll help me grade, right? No more staying up past midnight when you – we – can finish in half the time, alright? _

_Love,_

_Your 'Kashi._

But the P.S he found in the end made him blush for a completely different reason.

_Plus it'll give us more time in bed!_

The heart that was drawn next to it didn't help either.


End file.
